1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an ironing apparatus for ironing clothing or the like, and more particularly, to an ironing apparatus which is self-contained.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that ironing takes time in preparation and tidying-up toil, like placing an ironing table, filling the tank with water, and removing the water after cooling. This is all extra work.
In order to reduce the preparatory and tidying-up burdens imposed on users, Japanese Utility Model Publication Nos. 33-13196, 40-18239 and 41-20639 propose an ironing apparatus which can be accommodated in the ironing table so as to simplify the preparation and tidying-up. However, the ironing table can not be cleared off and folded up, and is an obstruction on the floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,503, Japanese Patent Publication No. 54-17879 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 58-50999 propose other solution. The proposed ironing apparatus is provided with a small ironing table having collapsible legs so that the ironing apparatus as a whole can be stored in a tool shed or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,226, No. 2,871,587, Japanese Patent Publication No. 49-20273 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 59-75099 disclose an apparatus which is provided with a separate large tank so as to eliminate the necessity of replenishing the water over a continued operation. However, the external connection between the apparatus and the separate tank hampers the mobility of the ironing apparatus, and this inconvenience trades off the merits of small size and lightweight.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 58-12700 and 58-29498 disclose an apparatus in which water is supplied upon placement of the body of the apparatus on a worktable.
The apparatus referred to above has the following disadvantages:
First, after the ironing is finished, a mat, a covering cloth and others spread on the ironing table must be cleared off, and then the worktable is folded up. This tidying-up is toilsome, and the merit of portability is offset. Before starting the ironing, the operator must unfold the folded ironing table. Furthermore, the ironing apparatus must have a tank large enough to reduce the frequency of replenishing the water. The provision of a large tank increases the size of the ironing apparatus, thereby lacking handiness and portability.
Second, a water supply pipe is connected to the ironing apparatus at an out-of-sight place, and the pipe often becomes disconnected owing to the reciprocal movements of the ironing head. When the disconnection occurs, the user tends to overlook it because of the out-of-sight place where it occurs. In addition, the user must be constantly careful about the connection between the water pipe and the plug.